


Gertrude

by salamadersaurus_rex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Alex decided to call their first dog Gertrude.





	Gertrude

They rescue Gertrude from the pound. She's a lab mix, mixed with what no one's sure, although Maggie likes to say with the Energiser Bunny, and when Gerty's chasing her tail round the park Alex is inclined to agree.

She's a gorgeous silky black colour, with fluffy fur and fluffier ears that perk at different angles. Her eyes are a soulful brown. Alex likes to joke that Gerty and Maggie have the same eyes, the same wide grin. Although Maggie's tongue isn't quite so long. 

Gerty's pretty quiet at first. She takes a while to warm up to Alex and Maggie, but one night about a week in, when Maggie's half asleep with her feet in Alex's lap and Alex is reading some journal in the dim evening light, Gerty rests her head gently on Maggie's arm. She watches her with those gorgeous brown eyes, snuffles at the hand Maggie gently offers and licks. Maggie breaks into a wide grin, nudges Alex who takes off her reading glasses as Gerty moves from Maggie to Alex, rests her chin on Alex's knee. 

"Wanna lick me too?" Alex asks, offering her hand and Gerty snuffles, licks, and wanders off back to her basket under the table. 

After that Gerty won't leave their sides. She snuggles up on the sofa to watch TV (her favourite show is One Day At A Time), begs for scraps in a way Alex is certain Kara must have taught her. She loves the park, specifically the fountain she's not allowed to play in but somehow ends up in anyway. Alex and Maggie start wearing raincoats to the park, even at the height of summer, just in case. 

They like to pretend there's a no dogs on the bed rule, but when a thunderstorm hits she's right there with them. Unconcerned herself (its fireworks that scare her, she loves the sound of the rain) but always making sure her humans are safe. 

She has a special little vest for the DEO that Winn makes her. It's Kevlar, and has the House of El crest Kara insisted on. She'll sit quietly under the table in the lab if Alex tells her to, but given free rein she'll potter around the DEO, sniffing alien artefacts she's not allowed to sniff, or curling up in J'onn's office for a nap. Other than Alex, Kara, Maggie and J'onn Gerty's favourite DEO person is Vasquez, who teaches her to growl menacingly at men she doesn't like. Alex thinks it's the best trick Gerty will ever learn. 

At night, when Alex falls in through the apartment door, Maggie just behind her they pile up on the couch for cuddles, whispered _I love you_ 's between Alex and Maggie and Gerty resting her head on the arm of the chair, watching with soulful eyes the two people who mean the most to her in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad and gay and on tumblr salamadersaurus-rex.


End file.
